Alpha
Portrayed by: * Kevin Spacey - Biology Appearence . Personality . Abilities . Weakness . History Early Life Alpha was created by Joseph Sanare to control other nanites as a sentient being, but began to use his powers to use other living beings as hosts. During one of these attempts, Alpha tried to posses the body of his "uncle", Jason Sanare. However, Aplha was forced out of Jason's body by Joseph, Magnus Savachland and Noah Weaver. Jason survived the attack via an injection of nanites, though there were many "side-effects". As punishment for nearly killing Jason, Alpha was sent to a parallel universe, the Null Void, by Joseph, who mistakenly thought he had sent the nanite to an empty space, when in fact it was a prison for alien criminals on Earth-95. Earth-95 1969-2008 Escaping the Null Void, Alpha helped form the MiB, along with many other agents, including Agent K-00001. Alpha became the firdt Chief, and served as a mentor to Kay. However, Alpha became greedy, stealing a Cosmic Integrator, and he was forced out of the MiB in 1998. He tried to get K to go with him, but K refused. In response, Alpha shot K and left him for dead. After being banished, Alpha spent ten years searching the planet for the best alien parts useing the Cosmic Integrator to put those body parts onto himself. 2008 . . . . 2009 . . . . . . Return to Earth-56 Alpha return to Earth-56 through a dimensional rift, unintentionally bringing Jim McGinnis with him . Alpha's attempt to follow Joseph was interrupted by Agent 7, who fought him. Eventually, 7 stabbed the robotic body with his magna-blades, causing an explosion which ejected Alpha from the robotic body and left 7 in a coma. Later, Alpha returned as his normal form—an energy figure shaped as a human. Joseph came to send Alpha back to the Null Void, but was blocked by Jim, who thought Joseph was attacking him and Jason. Alpha asked for his "father"'s help, but Joseph refused. Joseph took Jim and Jason in his mobile lab and explained what Alpha was and how he was trying to return him to the Null Void, but when Alpha attacked the lab, Joseph exited alone in an escape pod, leaving Jim and Jason in the exploding remains of the lab to face Alpha. However, they escaped by Jim saving Jason using Rotolare. Alpha then attacked the Petting Zoo at The Plant, where he intended to absorb more nanites. He was attacked by Dr. Christmas, and was on the verge of victory before Jim and Jason arrived. Alpha fought the three until he learned that Jason's body sheltered an Omega-1 nanite and fled, not being strong enough to take them all on. Eventually, Alpha was located at the Bug Jar, where Jason, Jim and Dwight Skin went to go stop him. They quickly discovered that Alpha had absorbed the entire nanite population, growing into a 20-foot tall beast that was set on absorbing Jason's Omega nanite. Eventually, it hacked Jim's Omegatrix due to the nanites it absorbed upon his arrival. It created its own Omegatrix and transformed into M.U.A.-like versions of several of Jim's forms. Jason absorbed all the nanites Alpha used to make his Omegatrix, but wasn't strong enough to stop Alpha from taking his Omega-1 nanite. Alpha evolved into a 100-foot tall form with crab-like legs and called itself "Alpha-Omega". He then proceeded to destroy the city, but was ambushed by Jason and Jim when they merged together using Upgrade, greatly enhancing Jason's abilities. Eventually, Jason used Jim as Rotolare to attack the protected Omega nanite, and Alpha was morphed into a nanite-cloud form. Jason then absorbed all the nanites Alpha had taken from the inhabitants in the Bug Jar and reduced Alpha to a small nanite sphere made out of dense matter which would have been difficult to escape from. Joseph then appeared and opened another dimensional rift to the Null Void. Jim transformed into Glutton and swallowed up the Alpha sphere and left for his universe. Alpha was last seen in the Null Void, breaking out of his sphere. Relationships . . Appearances Men in Black *"Alpha" *"Symbiote" *"Double or Nothing" *"Heads, You Lose" *"Blackguard" *"Cold Sweat" *"Out to Pasture" *"Opening Gambit" *"Virtual Crossfire" (Computer Program) *"Cat Out The Bag" / "Endgame" Nanite Revolution: Fast Forward *"Heroes United" *"Under the Hood" (Flashback) *"Endgame" (Flashback cameo) Trivia *. Category:Villains in Men in Black Category:Main Antagonists (JMAU) Category:Archenemies (JMAU) Category:Resurrected (JMAU) Category:Villians in Nanite Revolution: Fast Forward